Un pisito en la ciudad
by edpol
Summary: Metatton y su hermanito Napsta se mudan a la ciudad de Underground para iniciar una nueva vida después de dejar todo atrás. Al llegar allí conocerán a sus nuevos y peculiares vecinos, en especial el vecino de enfrente el señor Papyrus Bounes el cual no solo es un poco raro sino también un caballero y un buen amigo. PapyrusXMetatton. Rating T porel momento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien para los que estén leyendo mi fic Welcome to the Undergound, os aviso que la dejare un mes sin publicar porque tengo todos los capítulos en mi otro PC y no puedo subirlos porque esta reparándose, así que por ahora escribiré un fic aparte en este otro, aunque aquí no podre actualizar demasiado ya que este es de mi hermano.**_

Se bajó del coche con mucho cansancio, viajar tantas horas en un avión y después en un coche no debía ser sano, cogió su maleta y miro el bloque de pisos en el cual vivirían ahora, no era algo muy lujosos como estaba acostumbrada pero era lo justo para llamar la atención.

-¿vamos a vivir aquí a partir de ahora?-se escucho una vocecilla a sus espaldas, al girarse encontró un niño con unos cascos colgando, sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-si Napsta, ahora viviremos aquí-explicó cogiendo su mano y entrando al edificio.

Una vez dentro buscaron el apartamento de la dueña del edificio para pedir sus llaves y poder entrar en el suyo propio, al encontrarlo llamaron y una mujer algo madura abrió la puerta, su cabello era de un blanco pálido y sus ojos amarillos, parecía bastante amable.

-buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó la mujer.

-buenos días, soy la señorita Hapsta Blook, la que ha comprado el apartamento del tercer piso-explicó señalando aparentemente al piso en cuestión.

-oh vaya, no la esperaba señorita Blook, me dijo que llegaría hace una semana y no llego, pensé que ya no vendría-explicó ella sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

-si lo siento, es que tuvimos problemas con el avión-explicó ella sobándose el brazo.

-bueno, eso ahora da igual, espere un momento que ahora traigo su llave-y entró en el apartamento de nuevo sin cerrar la puerta, Hapsta se fijo en el interior, era un lugar muy bonito y el anuncio de decía que su apartamento estaba amueblado completamente así que el suyo también sería así de bonito.

-hermana-llamó el pequeño Napsta cogiéndole de su camisa para que le prestara atención, esta se agachó a su altura-¿por qué no le has dicho tu nombre real?-preguntó de forma inocente.

-porque si se lo digo podría reconocerme y tu sabes que hace la gente cuando me reconoce ¿verdad?-el niño asintió-bien, pues por ahora quiero que me llames Hapsta ¿vale?-el niño pareció meditarlo un momento-si lo haces te comprare ese disco que tanto quieres-el niño sonrió levemente y asintió, eso significaba que estaba feliz, Napsta nunca demostraba mucho sus sentimientos a menos que fuera para llorar.

-bien aquí la tiene-dijo la mujer llegando por fin con las llaves, Hapsta se levanto y las tomó-vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?-pregunto mirando al niño, este se abrazó a la pierna de su hermana con algo de inseguridad aun sin demostrarlo-¿es su hijo?-preguntó la mujer avergonzando a la chica.

-no señora, soy su hermano-explicó el.

-hay, lo siento, no sabes cómo… hem yo…-la mujer se avergonzó por sus palabras.

-no se preocupe, me lo dicen a veces-explicó sudando levemente, luego cogió la mano de su hermano-bien gracias por todo.

-si necesitáis algo pedidlo, mi nombre es Toriel-explicó ella despidiéndose con la mano-por cierto-volvió a llamar la mujer, Hapsta ya había puesto un pie en la escalera pero se dio la vuelta para tenderla-si algún día no tienes donde dejar al pequeño, puedes traerlo aquí, creo que tiene la edad de los míos-ofreció con una sonrisa amable, Hapsta hizo una señal de aceptación y siguió subiendo las escaleras, al llegar al tercer piso localizaron su apartamento, allí ella saco las llaves y procedió meterlas en la cerradura pero no podía abrir la puerta de ninguna manera.

-maldita sea-se quejo tirando un poco de la puerta, pero esta no se abría-maldición, ¿se abra equivocado de llave la señora Toriel?-se preguntó a sí misma.

-oiga ¿necesitan ayuda?-preguntó un voz detrás de ellos, al girarse ambos se encontraron con un chico bastante alto de cabello gris, este salía de su apartamento.

-pues sí, gracias, al parecer la puerta no se abre-explicó mostrando la llave.

-¿me permite?-preguntó el pidiendo la llave con la mano, esta se la entregó apartándose de la puerta, como por arte de magia esta se abrió-bien, ya esta estas puertas son un poco viejas así que has de tirar un poco hacia ti para que la cerradura gire-explicó con una sonrisa devolviendo la llave.

-gra… gracias-contestó ella algo sonrojada, el chico era bastante atractivo.

-al parecer vamos a ser vecinos-miro su puerta y la de ellos el chico alto-buenos señorita, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber, soy Papyrus Boune-se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

-Ha… Hapsta Blook y el es mi hermano Napsta Blook-les presentó a ellos.

-bueno, un placer conocerla señorita Haspta y a ti también Napsta-y luego se fue escaleras abajo.

-parece buen chico ¿no?-dijo el niño, segundos después se escucho un estruendo muy fuerte venir de las escalera, salieron corriendo hacia allí encontrando a Papyrus tirado al final de estas.

-¿está bien?-preguntó Hapsta muy preocupada, el chico se levantó y rio fuertemente.

-NYEHEHEHEHE al gran Papyrus nada puede hacerle daño-dijo con orgullo y siguió su camino.

-mola-dijo Napsta con un tono inexpresivo así que dejando el asunto a un lado entraron por fin en el apartamento, que como Hapsta esperaba, era bastante bonito en lo que a decoración se refiere-bueno, ya estamos aquí, Metatton-llamó el niño a su hermano por su verdadero nombre por primera vez en el dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentía una luz my brillante en frente de ella, al abrir los ojos descubrió que era la luz de un foco, mirando al suelo se dio cuenta de que estaba en un enorme escenario.

-¡METATTON!-se escucho gritar por miles de voces, al frente de ella estaba todo un estadio gritando su nombre y ovacionándola. Sus ropas era una de una forma y color muy estrafalarios, de repente una música muy movida empezó a sonar y su garganta pedía cantar al ritmo de ella, los gritos se intensificaron y ella hablo.

-¡buenas noches, ¿están listos para el show?!-gritó recibiendo un enorme si por parte de su público-bien pues allá vamos-y empezó el concierto, todo iba bien hasta que… todas las luces de lugar se apagaron de golpe dejando un solo foco en medio del público, los gritos se habían detenido y solo quedaba esa figura que era alumbrada por el pequeño foco.

-Napsta… ¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba la pequeña figura.

-¡Napsta estoy aquí!-gritó ella.

-hermanita… ¿Por qué no estás en casa?-preguntó el pequeño niño muy entristecido-no me quieres ¿verdad?-decía empezando a llorar y poco a poco las lagrimas se intensificaban.

-¡tranquilo Napsta, estoy aquí ¿ves?!-gritaba intentando llamar su atención, pero el solo lloraba cada vez más fuerte, empezó a correr hacia el, pero cuanto más corría mas se alejaba su hermano.

-Papa y Mama no lo harían…-susurro dándose la vuelta dejando de llorar-Papa y Mama no me dejarían solo.

Se despertó muy asustada y agitado, fregó su frente estaba sudando frio. Miró por la ventana, el sol acababa de salir pero miró el reloj para asegurarse.

-las ocho menos cuarto-dijo con cansancio, intentó dormir un poco mas sin resultados así que intentó levantarse, pero se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar un ruido, al otro lado de la habitación encontró otra cama con su pequeño hermano durmiendo en ella con los cascos, se le había olvidado que tendría que compartir cuarto con él durante un tiempo, bajo de la cama sin hacer ruido y fue a por algo de desayunar, algo bueno de su nueva vida era que no tenía que preocuparse de dietas absurdas y esclavizadoras, cogió un pastelito de la alacena y se dirigió al comedor, de camino encontró un espejo decorativo en el que se miró, su figura era muy delgada, quizás demasiado, tendría que engordar uno o dos quilos, por culpa de las dietas casi no tenia pecho y aunque no quisiera nada… no estaría mal tener un poco de busto.

Pasó el resto de la mañana en el sofá, viendo la televisión, en su pijama de corazones… en fin sin hacer nada, para ella era el paraíso, podía estar haciendo todo lo que quisiera sin tener que recibir una llamada cada dos por tres.

-buenos días-dijo Napsta con algo de sueño aun luego bostezó.

-buenas Darling-dijo ella guiñándole un ojo con ese mote tan particular en ella, Napsta se la quedo mirando unos instantes con cara de bobo.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo de forma inocente.

-disfrutar de la vida-bromeó ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado en el cómodo mueble, el chico se encogió de hombros y tomo sitio a su lado, una vez sentado se colocó los cascos, pero rápidamente se los quitó algo avergonzado.

-pe… perdona, no quería hacerte un feo-se disculpó sonrojándose un poco, Metatton sonrió enternecida, el siempre tan educado.

-tranquilo, póntelos a mi no me molesta-dijo ella con una sonrisa, el mostro su típica pequeña sonrisa y obedeció poniéndose los cascos y escuchando alguna canción de su enorme repertorio, Metatton volvió a ver la televisión durante un rato hasta que vio la hora-la una y media del mediodía…-susurró ella meditabunda, ya sería hora de ir haciendo algo de comer, pero no tenían casi nada en la cocina y tampoco tenía tiempo de ir a comprar. En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, decidida fue a abrir encontrándose con el chico de ayer con una pequeña bandita puesta en la nariz.

-buenos días señorita-dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

-vaya buenos días, ehm… ¿Papyrus cierto?-preguntó ella algo sorprendida de ver al joven.

-correcto, perdóneme por ser tan repentino pero me gustaría invitarla a usted y su hermano a comer conmigo y mi hermano-la propuesta impresionó algo a la chica, aunque le hizo cierta gracia que fuera tan directo-vera, es que como se acaban de mudar, mi hermano y yo hemos tenido la genial idea invitarlos a comer con nosotros para darles la bienvenida, claro si usted y su hermanito lo desean-explicó él con una sonrisa amable, Metatton miró a Napsta el cual seguía concentrado con la música se su Ipad.

-un momento por favor-pidió ella entrando de nuevo a la casa-Napsta-llamó ella sacándole uno de los audífonos-el vecino nos ha invitado a comer con él, ¿te apetece?-el niño lo pensó unos segundos.

-tengo hambre-respondió el de forma simple.

-bien vístete que ahora salimos-el niño asintió y se fue a la habitación, Metatton lo vio irse y fue a hablar con su vecino-bien, ahora salimos ¿le apetece pasar?-preguntó ella dejándole sitio.

-¿está segura? No quiero molestar-pareció algo inseguro.

-no se preocupe, no es molestia, usted me ha invitado a su casa-dijo ella, el chico acepto y entró-por favor póngase comodo señor Boune-ofreció ella marchándose a su habitación ya que aun iba en pijama.

-gracias, pero llámeme Papyrus-pidió sentándose en una silla del comedor, ella asintió y entro en la habitación echando al niño, ya cambiado, tras entrar.

-hola-saludo el sin ninguna emoción en su voz, Papyrus saludo con sus dedos.

-tu ere Napsta ¿cierto?-preguntó el joven.

-sí señor, un placer-dijo el niño.

-vaya ere muy educado-felicitó Papyrus sorprendido por la corta edad del niño.

-gracias, mis cuidadoras me educaron muy bien-explicó el extrañando al alto.

-¿tus cuidadoras?-preguntó extrañado.

-si vera yo…-fue interrumpido por Metatton que en ese momento llegaba ya cambiada.

-bueno ya estoy aquí ¿podemos irnos?-pidió ella muy nerviosa, el chico se encogió de hombros y salió del departamento seguido por los hermanos-no hables tanto o sospechara-el niño asintió y se disculpo.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, es un pelín más largo que el anterior aunque no mucho, quiero agradecer a la gente que dejo review, creo que a partir de ahora intentare responder a los reviews pero tengo que pensarlo.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

El apartamento de Papyrus no era muy diferente al suyo, solo que algunas habitaciones cambiaban de lugar. Metatton y Napsta siguieron al joven hasta el comedor donde un tipo estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico de espaldas a ellos.

-hey hermano-llamó Papyrus en modo de saludo.

-¿Qué hay Paps?-respondió el cambiando de pagina sin darse la vuelta.

-estos son los nuevos vecino, Napsta y Hapsta Blook-el chico doblo el periódico y se dio la vuelta.

-hola, soy Sans, Sans Boune, es un placer-dijo él con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque su aspecto no era muy amistoso, vestía una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones negros, pero lo que daba mala espina era su cara, tenía el mismo cabello grisáceo de su hermano, tenía unas ojeras preocupantes y una barba de varios días.

-es… es un placer-dijo ella algo consternada.

-buenos días, gracias por invitarnos-dijo el niño sin emoción alguna en su voz.

-Sans, siento pedirte esto pero, ¿puedes poner la mesa?-el tipo asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-sentaos, sentaos, ahora traeremos la comida, espero que os gusten los espagueti-dijo el ofreciendo sillas a sus invitados.

-vaya, espagueti no me imaginaba que nos dierais un plato así-explicó Metatton algo avergonzada.

-bien, aquí están los platos-Sans apareció llevando los platos de espagueti en sus manos- **bon** apetite-dijo el dejando los platos sobre la mesa.

-vaya, tiene una pinta fabulosa-alagó Hapsta al ver la comida.

-que aproveche-dijo Napsta empezando a comer-esta delicioso-dijo Napsta muy contento devorando el plato de fideos.

-¿de verdad?-preguntó Hapsta probando la comida, pero ella no opinó lo mismo, tenía un sabor muy extraño, pero por no parecer maleducada tragó pesado los espaguetis.

-y bien ¿Qué te parece la cocina de mi hermano, Hapsta?-preguntó Sans comiendo de su plato de forma natural.

-esta… está muy… rico-le fue difícil decir aquello, esos espaguetis sabían fatal, ¿Cómo le podían gustar a Napsta? Miró de reojo a Sans el cual la observaba atentamente con una expresión que decía "Vamos sigue" y así lo hizo, continuó comiéndose su plato hasta dejarlo vacio-ya he… terminado-anunció ella con una sonrisa forzada, Sans la miraba impresionado.

-¿realmente te lo has comido todo?-preguntó el chico regordete.

-claro Sans ¿Por qué no debería comerse mi comida?-Sans empezó a reír un poco nervioso-Sans ¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó de mala manera el alto.

-bueno… puede que quisiera hacerle una pequeñísima broma a nuestra invitada jeje…-Papyrus lo miró esperando saber que broma fue la que utilizo-puede que le pusiera un chorro de vinagre y un par de cucharadas de sal a su plato-todos se quedaron patidifusos, todos menos Napsta que se reía por lo bajo.

-¡Sans ¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-gritó Papyrus levantando los brazos.

-oh vamos Paps solo fue una broma, no esperaba que se lo comiese todo-intentó excusarse nervioso.

-no sabes cómo lo siento Hapsta, yo no quería que esto sucediera-se disculpó Papyrus muy avergonzado.

-no te preocupes Papyrus, solo quiso hacer una broma-dijo ella, realmente tampoco fue para tanto, había soportado cosas peores.

Metatton y Napsta se quedaron a tomar postre después de servirle otro plato de espagueti, esta vez servido por Papyrus por si acaso. El postre se basaba en un poco de pastel de frutas muy rico y dulce, el que más pareció disfrutarlo fue Napsta.

-¿y porque os habéis mudado a esta bella comunidad?-preguntó Papyrus.

-bueno, tuvimos ciertos… problemas en nuestra región, así que quisimos iniciar de nuevo y vivir en unlugar mas tranquilo-explicó Hapsta.

-ya veo, ¿podemos saber que os ocurrió?-esta vez hablo Sans.

-¡oh por dios Sans, no puedes preguntar esas cosas así de fácil!-se quejó Papyrus dándole un pequeño zape a su hermano.

-je, como tú quieras bro-dijo el comiendo un poco mas de pastel-pero hay una cosa que me llama la atención de ti Hapsta-explicó apuntándola con el tenedor, sin ninguna intención de amenazarla claro-tu cara me es familiar… ¿nos hemos visto en algún lugar?-Metatton se puso nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras.

-bu… bueno… no lo creo… debes estar confundiéndome con otra persona-Sans se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-bueno, si tu lo dices-y se retiró hacia el sofá donde había una videoconsola con un pequeño televisor, Metatton no le dio importancia pero a Napsta le pareció fascinante ese juego.

-ve a pedirle a ver si te deja jugar-propuso Hapsta-si no es problema Papyrus-el alto negó.

-tranquila, puede jugar todo lo que quiera-el niño sonrió ampliamente, aparte de la música, los videojuegos también eran uno de sus hobbies, así que se acercó al tipo y este se le dejo otro mando de control para que jugase con el, de mientras Hapsta y Papyrus se quedaron solos en un silencio incomodo-siento lo que ha ocurrido con mi hermano Hapsta-hablo por fin el alto llamando su atención.

-no te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto-explicó ella volviendo de nuevo al silencio incomodo-te agradezco de verdad que nos invitaras a comer, me has salvado de un apuro ya que no tenía nada que cocinar y no me apetecía mucho ir a algún restaurante-explicó ella algo avergonzada.

-NYEHEHE no es nada, el gran Papyrus siempre está ahí para ayudar a sus vecinos y amigos, así que recuerda, si necesitas algo estoy en la puerta de enfrente-sonrió él de manera amistosa, sonrojando levemente a Hapsta.

-¡maldito niño, eres demasiado bueno!-se oían las quejas de Sans, al darse la vuelta encontraron a Napsta con una pose de victoria mientras Sans se sacudía los pelos desquiciado-¿Cómo me has ganado 22 a 0? ¿Qué edad tiene este niño?-preguntó a Metatton desde la distancia.

-tengo 8 años señor Sans-explicó él con su típico tono inexpresivo.

-una partida más, una más para que te derrote-pidió Sans al borde de la desesperación, Napsta se encogió de hombros. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y rieron un poco por la reacción de Sans.

-creo que Sans y mi hermano van a llevarse bien-explicó Hapsta.

-eso parece…-dijo sin saber cómo continuar, ese silencio incomodo otra vez "piensa Papyrus piensa, ¿de qué podrías hablar?" se decía internamente, pero cuando su cabeza empezó a soltar humo una música empezó a sonar, una música que Metatton reconoció enseguida, Papyrus cogió el teléfono y respondió-si dígame… si esta aquí… si ahora se lo digo-y acto seguido colgó-Sans, era Grillby, quiere que vayas un momento al restaurante, necesita hablar contigo sobre unos asuntos-Sans suspiró agotado.

-¿tengo que ir?-preguntó con pereza, Papyrus hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y Sans volvió a suspirar-está bien, está bien ahora voy-se quejó y minutos mas tarde salió por la puerta dejando a Paps, a Hapsta y a Napsta solos.

-esa canción… murmuró Metatton algo sonrojada y nerviosa, Papyrus la atendió hablando él.

-¿la conoces? Es de mi cantante favorita Metatton EX, es la mejor-Metatton se sorprendió al ver a un fan suyo, pero también la asustó no sería bueno si la reconocía-esta es de su segundo álbum, me encantó ¿Qué canción de ella es tu favorita?-preguntó el mirándola fijamente.

-bu… bueno…-no tenia opción, si tenía que decidir entre una de sus canciones seria la que la lanzó al estrellato-Death by Glamour… esa es mi canción favorita-Paps sonrió amas no poder.

-la mía también, que suerte, tenemos tanto en común-ella sonrió, le parecía algo gracioso que compartieran ese gusto.

-olla Paps… que te parecería… ¿si os invitó yo esta noche a cenar?-explicó ella algo avergonzada.

-bueno… si crees que no molestaremos en tu casa-dijo el algo dudoso.

-no hombre no, me refería a ir a algún restaurante o algo así-explicó ella sonriente-¿conoces algún buen lugar?-pregunto apoyándose en la mesa con los codos poniendo algo nervioso al chico, de mientras Naspta seguía jugando a la consola.

-bueno, podemos ir al restaurante de un amigo de Sans, se come bastante bien, po… podemos ir en mi coche-la chica se alejó un poco de Paps y lo pensó.

-bien, me fio de tu palabra, Napsta-llamó ella a su hermanito-nos vamos, gracias por la comida Papyrus, nos vemos esta noche-afirmó ella marchándose por la puerta al cabo de unos segundos.

-Hapsta…-llamo el niño cogiendo de la camiseta a su hermana, una vez tuvo su atención le dijo sin más-creo que tu también le gustas.

-Q… ¡QUE!


	4. Chapter 4

**-¡¿QUE?!-** gritó Hapsta asustada, bueno más bien impresionada **-¡¿de qué estás hablando? yo no le gusto!** -se quejó a forma de riña.

- **entonces ¿el te gusta a ti?-** dijo de forma simple.

- **exactamente** -respondio sin pensar, segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

- **animo hermana** -animó con el pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación.

-¡ **que no es eso…!-** suspiró abrumada- **ni él me gusta ni yo le gusto, es simplemente nuestro vecino, nada más, cuando llevemos un par de semanas aqui esa amabilidad se habrá esfumado** -explicó ella con seguridad, o eso creía.

-¿ **tú crees? A mí me han parecido buenas personas** -explicó con una sonrisa, así se quedo durante unos segundos mirando a su hermana y Metatton mirándolo a él- **bueno, me voy a jugar a la consola** -explicó el dirigiéndose a una de sus maletas y abriéndola dejando ver una PlayBox 4 pro, la última de sus modelos, junto a ella todo un matojo de cables y carcasas de juegos.

 **-¿te ayudo a conectarla?-** preguntó ella mirando como desenredaba los cables de rodillas.

- **tranquila… yo puedo hacerlo solo** -esas cuatro palabras le habían hecho mucho daño, Napsta se había independizado demasiado rápido de los cuidados familiares, el se había tenido que criar solo con algunos voluntarios que ella contrataba para que lo cuidaran. Y ninguno pudo llenar el vacío que dejaron sus padres, ni siquiera ella pudo.

- **Napsta, déjame hacerlo yo mientras tú decides que juego jugar ¿sí?-** el chico paro de hacer su labor y la miro asintiendo, Metatton sacó los tres o cuatro cables que pondrían la consola en marcha y se dedicó a desmarañarlos. Una vez conseguida la misión, se dedico a conectar la consola y a comprobar que funcionaba, una vez conectada la consola una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al ver el fondo de pantalla que Napsta tenía, era una foto de ellos cuatro, sus padres y ellos dos. Recordaba esa foto, fue un día en una playa de Florida.

- **Hapsta… ¿estás bien?-** preguntó el acercándose sujetando el juego con ambas manos.

 **-¿desde cuándo tienes esto?-** preguntó ella con voz afectada.

 **-lo siento…-** dijo apenado mirando al suelo, soltando uno de los agarres del juego **-solo quería…-esnifó sonoramente-solo quería una foto de todos juntos-** empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Metatton corrió rápido a abrazarlo **-¡tengo miedo de olvidarlos Metatton!-** sollozó antes de continuar **-¡no quiero olvidarlos!-** la chica hacia lo imposible para que no se le contagiaran la lagrimas, gracias a Dios logró aguantarse levantando el ligero cuerpo de su hermanito y sentándolo en sus piernas mientras ella a su vez se estaba sentada en el sofá.

 **-shshshs-** siseó para tranquilizarlo-no vamos a olvidarlos Napsta-por alguna razón ese comentario empeoro el momento aumentando el sollozo del pobre niño, causando que Metatton lo separara levemente de ella para mirarle a la cara. Era adorable, su ojitos azules manchados de lagrimas, sus mejillas blanquecinas adornadas por un leve sonrojo por el fuerte lloro y su naricita moqueando levemente **-Napsta mírame-** pidió sin resultado **-mírame por favor-** obedeciendo el niño al fin, Hapsta sonrió de la manera más sincera y cariñosa que sabia-estoy aquí, no volveré a irme-explicó como si fuera una promesa, el niño sonrió sin dejar de llorar y la abrazó.

 **-lo sé-** dijo en un leve susurro.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde ese acontecimiento, Napsta se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar y Metatton, llena de dudas, decidió ir a dar un paseo para aclarar su mente, la calle estaba llena de gente a pesar del frio invierno, eran las siete de la tarde y ya casi era completamente de noche, encontró un pequeño parque lleno de niños. No supo porque, pero decidió pasar por aquel lugar, dentro del parque había algunos bancos, decidió sentarse en uno de ellos, miró al suelo y suspiró **-cancelare mi cena con Papyrus y Sans-** comentó para sí misma.

 **-¿lo dices enserio?-** se escucho la voz del albino a su lado.

 **-¡pa… Papyrus...! ¿Co… como tú por aquí?-** preguntó algo nerviosa, la había escuchado.

 **-suelo venir por este parque, es muy relajante ver a los niños jugar. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué quieres cancelar nuestra cena?-** preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta blanca y escondiendo sus labios en su roja bufanda **-¿ha ocurrido algo?-** Metatton no sabía que responder, solo pudo mirar al suelo algo apenada **-disculpa… no debería haberme metido en tu vida y** …-fue sorprendido por un repentino agarre por parte de la chica, esta lo estaba abrazando muy fuertemente.

 **-yo… no… no sé qué hacer-** dijo aguantándose las lagrimas, necesitaba desahogarse, con quien fuera, pero necesitaba sacar todas las penas que llevaba dentro **-no puedo ayudarle… no puedo ayudarme… no puedo hacer nada…-** las lagrimas empezaron a brotar lentamente.

 **-awis, awis…-** intento tranquilizar Papyrus dándole toquecitos en la espalda mientras correspondía su abrazo.

Metatton lo recordaba y le dolía recordarlo, pero le dolía aun mas olvidarlo, ese día… cuando volvían de la academia de Metatton con el coche… un golpe y luego… sangre… cristales… con tan solo 17 años ella tuvo que independizarse, cuidar a su hermano, dejar sus estudios, buscar trabajo, pagar cobros, etc. Tuvo que soportar mucho y la muisca… la música fue su salvación, pero fue la desgracia de Napsta **-yo… yo…-** intentó decir separándose del chico muerta de vergüenza **-yo lo siento-** se disculpó levantándose, pero a medio camino su muñeca fue sujetada por Papyrus.

 **-Hapsta…-** dijo con mucho pesar en sus palabras **-se que acabamos de conocernos y eso pero… si tú necesitas alguien a quien contar tus miedos… yo puedo ayudarte, solo si tu quieres-** la chica volvió a sentarse, limpió sus lagrimas y sonrió muy levemente.

 **-gracias Papyrus…-** dijo ella.

 **-oye, se que puede sonar un poco inadecuado pero… creo que tú necesitas despejar tu cabeza un poco, cerca de aquí está el restaurante del que te hable antes, pero también es un bar, si quieres no hace falta que cenemos pero, quiero invitarte a tomar algo para que te despejes un poco, solo si tu quieres-** sus palabras sonaban indecisas pero sin miedo.

 **-¿estás tratando de emborracharme?-** bromeó con una pizca de malicia en su voz, Papyrus se sonrojó algo avergonzado pero ella rio por su reacción **-está bien acepto tu oferta, Napsta no creo que se despierte hasta mañana** -explicó con algo de pena en lo último.

 **-si quieres, puedo enviar a Sans para que le eche un vistazo cuando vuelva de trabajar-** propuso el alto levantándose y ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla, ayuda que aceptó con gusto.

 **-¿de qué trabaja Sans?-** preguntó ella algo preocupada.

 **-Sans se encarga del puesto de trabajo de nuestro padre mientras él esta indispuesto, aunque eso le quita un montón de horas de sueño dejándolo en un estado deplorable-** explicó empezando a caminar con ella al lado, eso explicaba las ojeras y todo lo que era Sans.

Llegaron al lugar, era un pequeño local ambientado en un pub inglés, nuestro dúo se acercó a la barra, dándose cuenta de que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, debía ser un sitio popular pensó Metatton **-buenas noches Grillby-** saludo Papyrus al camarero, este era un chico alto y fornido, quizás era más alto que Papyrus, una melena pelirroja caía por su espalda y unos pequeños lentes descansaban en su rostro, iba vestido con un smoking lo cual le daba un aspecto elegante.

 **-buenas noches Papyrus-** saludo él con una voz bastante fina mientras limpiaba un vaso **-veo que hoy vienes acompañado-** rio el mirando a Hpsta.

 **-sí, yo el gran Papyrus te presento a Hapsta Blook-** la chica se acercó y le ofreció su mano a lo que el chico acepto con gusto. Segundos después ya estaban sentados en la barra sin decir palabra, esperando a que Grillby les tomara nota.

 **-bien** -dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo con una libretilla en la mano **-¿qué va a ser?-** preguntó el chico apunto para anotar la orden.

 **-a mi tráeme un vaso de leche tibia ¿y tu Hapsta?-** preguntó mirándola.

 **-solo quiero un vaso de agua-** explicó ella.

 **-lo siento señorita, aquí no servimos agua-** explicó Grilby con algo de miedo en su palabras.

 **-¿Por qué no?-** preguntó ella confundida.

 **-pide otra cosa, lo que tú quieras, yo invito-explicó** el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

 **-está bien… ¿puede ser un starfait?-** pidió algo avergonzada, Grillby apunto la comanda y una vez acabado se fue a la cocina a preparar su pedidos.

 **-Grillby sufre una extrañísima alergia al agua, no puede tocarla o su piel empieza a irritarse-** explicó Papyrus en un susurro.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico pelirrojo volvía con los pedidos de cada uno, con lo cual empezaron a beber sin comentar nada ninguno de los dos.

" **vamos Paps… piensa un tema de conversación…cualquier cosa"** pensaba el peliblanco con bastante preocupación.

 **-Papyrus…-** llamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos **-gracias…-** dijo ella con un leve sonrojo mientras bebía por la pajita.

 **-¿gra… gracias? ¿Por qué?-** el también se sonrojo.

 **-la vedad… no he tenido nada de apoyo en mucho tiempo, antes de venir aquí...-** lo pensó una vez más antes de continuar **-tuve muchos problemas, tanto sociales como emocionales, no tenía a nadie a quien tenderle mi mano y pedirle ayuda-** no quería mirarlo, eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

 **-¿a dónde quieres llegar?-** preguntó el algo aturdido.

 **-quiero decir que… a ti ni siquiera me ha hecho falta pedirte ayuda, tú me la has ofrecido sin necesidad de pedirla y sin esperar nada a cambio… gracias-** esa palabra hizo que el corazón de Papyrus diera un vuelco, el momento no podía ser mejor.

Salieron del local después de haber pagado las consumiciones, eran un poco más de las ocho y ya era totalmente de noche por lo que el frio se había intensificado, Metatton fregó sus manos y soplo en ellas para intentar entrar en calor, acto que a Papyrus no le paso desapercibido **-toma…-** dijo Papyrus de forma simple, el tenia su brazo extendido hacia ella en un intento de darle su bufanda y sus guantes, los cual ahora se había quitado **-no quiero que te resfríes-** causando una sonrisa en los dos. Una vez llegaron a los apartamentos Papyrus esperó a que Metatton entrara, al abrir la puerta esta se giró hacia él.

 **-gracias por todo… realmente necesitaba algo así, eres cielo Papyrus-** explicó ella devolviéndole los guantes y la bufanda.

 **-puedes quedártelos, tengo muchos iguales-** explicó dándose la vuelta-buenas noches-se despidió.

Papyrus estaba sacando su llave, todo había ido bien pero… se sentía mal, debía agradecérselo **-Papyrus espera-** pidió ella acercándose un poco a él, en ese instante el chico ya había abierto la puerta.

 **-sí, dime…-** nunca esperó lo que paso a continuación, Hapsta se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un pequeño beso en el límite de su mejilla, casi en la comisura de sus labios, rápidamente ella volvió a su perta y se despidió.

 **-buenas noches Papy…-** y cerró la puerta dejando al chico impactado.

 _ **Porfin he podido actualizar… Dios… este capitulo se me hizo eterno, la verdad había pensado en dejar esta historia al aire, pero hubo un nuevo review que me hizo ver que aun había gente que seguia mi historia y decidi continuarla, por cierto creo que a partir de ahora cuando hable algún personje hare las letras en "negrita" porque asi creo que entiende mejor, dejen un review si les parece bien.**_

 _ **BYE**_


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus se levantó como siempre; con energía, alegría y ganas de iniciar un nuevo día. Bajó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió hacia el baño para asearse. Una vez estuvo delante del espejo se lavó la cara y los dientes, una vez terminado miró su reflejo y recordó lo ocurrido anoche. Hapsta le había dado un beso, es verdad que había sido en la mejilla, ¡pero un beso era un beso! No sabía como la miraría la próxima vez que se encontrasen, estaba algo nervioso. Decidió que despejaría su mente desayunando algo de espagueti del día anterior, pero una vez estuvo en la cocina encontró a Sans sentado en la mesa de la cocina, durmiendo encima del portátil, se acercó a él dándose cuenta de que se había pasado toda la noche con su cara presionando la tecla de la "H". Suspiró y aparto el computador.

-Sans… Sans…-llamó, este solo soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta-¿has estado trabajando toda la noche?-preguntó preocupado, sobándole suavemente la espalda al mayor.

-no... Solo he trabajado toda la noche-explicó somnoliento.

-Sans, vete a la cama ¿quieres?-recomendó el levantándole la cara de la mesa, una vez la soltó este volvió a aplastarla contra el mueble.

-no puedo… esta desecha-el alto empezó a perder la paciencia.

-pues entonces ve y hazla-intentó mantener la compostura.

-hazla tu, siempre haces muy bien las camas…-y se volvió a dormir, Papyrus se palmeó el rostro, cogió su hermano "mayor" en brazos y lo cargó hasta su cama y allí lo dejo. Se fue hacia la habitación de Sans y vio que realmente su cama estaba desecha, y no solo su cama, su habitación era un desastre. Empezó a recoger la ropa sucia que había esparcida por la habitación, luego limpió las manchas del suelo y por ultimo hizo la maldita cama. Pero mientras la hacia se dio cuenta de que ese colchón era muy duro y voluptuoso. ¿Sans dormiría bien en esa cama? La verdad no parecía muy cómoda.

Una vez terminado el trabajo decidió desayunar por fin, al acabar su plato de espaguetis limpió el plato, en eso que llegó Sans aun con cara de haber dormido poco.

-¿qué onda bro?-preguntó el más bajo sentándose en la mesa e intentando coger su computador, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Papyrus lanzo un tenedor hacia la mesa, el cual rebotó y cayó al suelo haciendo un poco de estruendo, Sans solo observo el cubierto tras de sí y preguntó-¿a que ha venido eso?

-quería hacer una escena épica, en fin…-volvió al tema principal-te prohíbo que te conectes a ese trasto en todo el día, ¿estamos?-explicó el alto muy serio.

-vamos Papyrus, no es para tanto-se excusó acercando la mano al PC, pero el menor lo volvió a alejarlo de él-jeje…-rió tomándoselo a chiste-bueno, no me vendrá mal un día libre-luego se levantó y se fue directo al sofá dispuesto a echar una partidilla.

-Sans, esto es serio, se que papa te pidió que te encargaras de la empresa mientras estaba indispuesto pero esto es demasiado, te estás sobreexplotando-explicó preocupado.

-tranquilo bro, estaré bien-dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, Paps suspiró.

Metatton salió de su casa dispuesta a ir a hacer la compra junto a Napsta, antes de cerrar la puerta se aseguró de que no le faltaba nada.

-llaves… bien, lista de la compra… bien, bueno creo que no me falta nada, ¿a ti?-preguntó dirigiéndose al más bajo, este negó con la cabeza.

Bajaron por las escaleras y allí se encontraron con la señora Toriel junto a dos pequeños y una chica más o menos de su misma edad, esta les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-buenos días señorita Hapsta-saludo la mujer con calma.

-buenos días señora Toriel, estos deben ser sus hijos ¿cierto?-la mujer asintió.

-sí, ahora íbamos a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado de la zona-explicó mirando a sus retoños.

-comprendo, nosotros también íbamos ahora, ¿podemos acompañarlos? Es que aun no conocemos la zona-pidió Hapsta con algo de vergüenza, la mujer se sorprendió levemente por la petición, pero de igual forma asintió enternecida por la leve vergüenza que sentía la joven.

Las mayores iban unos metros más atrás de los tres pequeños los cuales jugaban más adelante dando vueltas de acá para allá, de mientras Metatton observaba jugar felizmente a su hermanito con los otros dos niños.

-parece que se llevan bien-dedujo la mujer, Hapsta asintió.

-sí, sus hijos son muy buenos-alagó ella, la mayor negó levemente.

-no te creas, Chara es la pequeña, le encanta hacer gamberradas, el otro día les robó unas películas extrañas a las chicas del segundo-explicó ella algo apenada-luego esta Asriel-prosiguió-es el mediano, es mas bueno que su hermana pequeña, pero no es capaz de estarse quieto ni un momento…-en ese momento Asriel se quejó fuertemente, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Chara le estaba agarrando los mofletes a Asriel mientras Hapsta intentaba separarlos-espera un momento-se disculpo ella, yendo luego a solucionar el conflicto, quedando Hapsta sola con la ultima chica.

-¿y tú eres?-preguntó la del flequillo dirigiéndose a la otra, esta pareció intentar decirle algo en base a señas-perdona no hablo lenguaje de señas-rio nerviosa, esta suspiró.

-soy Frisk, soy la mayor-explicó en un susurro-he venido a pasar un tiempo con mi familia hasta que inicien de nuevo las clases-explicó ella.

-¿Qué estudias?-preguntó curiosa, ella nunca pudo terminar sus estudios por lo tanto le daba curiosidad saber que estudiaba esa chica que no debía ser mayor que ella.

-estoy en la universidad, me dirijo hacia magisterio-ella alucinó era increíble que una chica tan joven estudiase algo así.

-guau Frisk me impresionas-la chica se sonrojo levemente. Entonces volvió la señora Toriel.

-Frsik cariño llévate a estos bribones a casa-pidió la mujer a su hija trayendo de la mano a los pequeños, Napsta los seguía de cerca con una mirada inexpresiva.

-entendido mama-aceptó ella cogiendo a sus hermanos de la mano-¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?-preguntó marchándose.

-me parece increíble que sean suyos-bromeó Hapsta, pero Toriel no se lo tomo demasiado bien-perdone, ¿he dicho algo que no debía?-preguntó algo avergonzada.

-tranquila, no es nada-respondió la mujer negando levemente-Frisk y Chara no son hijas mías, son adoptadas, yo y mi ex marido las adoptamos cuando Asriel era más pequeño-explicó con algo de tristeza.

-¿y qué le ocurrió a su marido?-preguntó Napsta apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Napsta!-llamó la atención a su hermano, luego Toriel se rió un poco.

-tranquila mujer, no es que se muriera ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que, los dos cometimos errores y… dejamos de amarnos, aunque seguimos teniendo buena relación-explicó ella, Metatton se sintió aliviada por que su hermano no preguntara nada estúpido.

Papyrus se fue al supermercado después de su charla con su hermano, decidió que para celebrar su día libre le haría algo delicioso para comer, aunque por petición de su hermano no serian espaguetis, así que haría macarrones. Dio varias vueltas por el apartado de las carnes buscando algo de carne picada cuando la vio al final del pasillo, Hapsta había pasado por delante de él y ella no lo había visto. Decidió que pasaría por la carne después, ¡claro, no era en absoluto para no verla, el gran Papyrus no era un cobarde! Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un bultito envuelto en un gorrito y unas orejeras azules, genial, pensó él.

-buenos días señor Papyrus-saludó Napsta levantando su mano.

-ho…hola Napsta… ¿Qué haces por aquí?-preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

-he venido a comprar con mi hermana, si quieres puedo llamarla y…-Papyrus le tapó la boca y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Napsta si no le dices a tu hermana que estoy aquí te compro un helado-explicó el muy nervioso.

-¿de fresa o de chocolate?-preguntó quitándose la mano de la boca, Papyrus pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-de fresa-opto por la opción más barata.

-se lo diré a mi hermana-explicó liberándose del agarre del mayor y marchándose a toda prisa.

-¡Espera…!-gritó Paps.

Ambos estaban sentados en unos bancos fuera del recinto, Napsta comiendo helado de chocolate y Paps… bueno, Papyrus estaba pensando en que podía hacer ahora para la comida.

-bueno, un trato es un trato-explicó el niño relamiéndose el chocolate de los labios, luego se fijo en que el mayor tenía cara de preocupación-¿le preocupa algo señor Papyrus?-preguntó el niño preocupado.

-no es nada-dijo desviando la vista algo sonrojado, el niño ladeó la cabezo sin entender, el mayor simplemente suspiró-dime Napsta…-empezó a hablar mirando al suelo-¿qué piensa tu hermana de mi?-preguntó casi sin pensar.

-creo que tu también le gustas-explicó con una pequeña sonrisa, Papyrus se sonrojó a más no poder al darse cuenta de que había formulado mal su pregunta.

-¡NO, NO… NO ME REFERIA A ESO, YO SOLO…!-el mismo se atragantaba con sus palabras moviendo sus bazos como loco.

-¡Napsta!-llamó una voz a lo lejos, saliendo del centro comercial vio a la hermana de su compañero de asiento-¡Napsta por dios ¿Dónde estabas?!-gritó poniéndose delante del niño.

-¿Qué hay?-saludó el de forma despreocupada levantando la mano.

-¡ni que hay, ni que hoy! Me tenias preocupada, casi nos da un infarto a mí y a Toriel al ver que habías desaparecido y…-por los nervios no se di cuenta de que Papyrus estaba sentado al lado de Napsta-¿Qué haces con Papyrus?-preguntó ella extrañada, el pobre chico le dio un escalofrió al oír su nombre, el solo pudo poner sus manos ente sus piernas y mirar a otro lado.

-me perdí, pero el señor Papyrus me encontró y me dijo que te esperáramos en la salida, aparte me invitó a un helado mientras te esperábamos-el de pelo blanco se extrañó por la mentira del niño, este lo miro y se dio cuenta de que Napsta lo miraba como diciendo "de nada".

-¿es eso verdad Papyrus?-preguntó la fémina rebajando la seriedad de su tono. Papyrus asintió con una sonrisa boba-bueno, que se le va a hacer-dijo algo resignada-gracias por cuidar a Napsta, Papy-volvió a decir ese apodo-te debo dos ya-explicó con un sonrojo casi inapreciable.

-no… no es…-tragó pesado y se decidió a hablar-no es nada Hapsta jeje…-rio nervioso rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-em… Paps, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó ella con algo de preocupación.

-¿nervioso? ¿Quién está nervioso? El gran Papyrus nunca está nervioso NYEHEHEHE-explicó el con sus manos en sus caderas, Hapsta rió incomoda por aquella escena.

-mola-dijo el pequeño de forma simple.

 _ **Quiero pedir mis mas, pero mas, sinceras disculpas.**_

 _ **Puede que lleve casi medio año sin actualizar este fic, y creo que ninguno de los que tengo, la verdad 4 de la ESO (o secundaria) se me ha hecho imposible, creo incluso que tengo posibilidades de repetir curso. Pero ahora que he empezado las vacaciones voy a intentar continuar este fic el cual daba por terminado por falta de tiempo. Para los que sigáis mi otro fic de "Welcome to the Underground" tengo malas noticias, no lo voy a abandonar, pero si tengo que decir que la actualización va a ser muy lenta por culpa de mi inspiración, la verdad no sé como continuar esta parte en la que estoy (help please, necesito ayuda).**_

 _ **En fin, voy a aprovechar este verano para escribir a tope, por cierto…**_

 _ **Un grandísimo besoabrazoachucon para:**_

 _ **Michkate: te digo algo, aun estoy esperando ese FanArt XD.**_

 _ **Miky Asakura: tenias razón, a mi Papyrus le falta algo de NYEHEHE, por eso se lo añadi en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Nessuno-san: la verdad agradezco tu apoyo.**_

 _ **MyFee: ciento no haber podido actualizar pronto, pero por lo menos actualice, gracias por apoyarme weh.**_

 _ **Gamerkiller: veo que te gusta hacer teorías XD, solo te diré que algunas son acertadas y… (le tapan la boca con esparadrapo) cállate o lo descubrirán.**_

 _ **En fin, espero tener el siguiente capitulo muy pronto, creo que para la semana que viene estará listo, besos y…**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hapsta volvió a casa algo cansada por tener que llevar todas esas bolsas de la compra, al contrario que su hermano, que él llevaba un par de botellas de cola, dejó todo en la cocina y se sentó en su sofá. Empezaba a amar ese mueble. Napsta se sentó a su lado con el control de su consola y la encendió.

-¿Qué quieres para comer? Darling-preguntó ella con voz cansada, Napsta se encogió de hombros.

-no sé, lo que me hagas-explicó concentrado en su juego. Esa respuesta le rompió el corazón a Hapsta.

-vamos… algo abra que te apetezca-entonces el niño pareció meditarlo.

-quiero hamburguesa-pidió mirándola fijamente, se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

Papyrus llegó a casa muerto de vergüenza, cerró la puerta de un golpe y camino a zancadas hasta el sofá, en donde dormía su hermano, allí se sentó, cogió una almohada y reprimió todas sus penas en un ahogado "NYEH". NYEH que despertó a Sans, este se sentó en el sofá y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

-ya, ya Paps... ¿qué ocurre?-el susodicho se quito la almohada de la cara, tomo aire y dijo.

-¿qué puedo hacer?-preguntó en completa desesperación asustando a su hermano.

-¿a… a que te refieres bro?-preguntó algo extrañado, Papyrus se levanto del sofá y se retiró a su habitación.

-¡tú nunca lo entendería Sans!-gritó desde la puerta de su habitación señalándolo con el dedo.

Sans esperó varios minutos para que su hermano se calamara, apago el televisor y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Papyrus.

-Toc, Toc…-llamó pero nadie respondió-o vamos Paps-se quejo él a modo de broma-sabes que si nadie responde no se puede jugar a esto, Toc Toc-volvió a llamar.

-¿quién es?-se escucho preguntar al otro lado de la puerta.

-soy tuher-dijo.

-¿qué tuher?-respondió el.

-tu hermano que viene a ayudarte bobo-luego de eso rio unos segundos disfrutando de su chiste, Papyrus soltó una sonrisita.

-pasa-dijo desde dentro del cuarto.

Sans entró a la habitación y vio a su hermano tumbado boca abajo en su cama, este solo se acercó y se tumbo al lado de él.

-hey Paps… ¿me dejas sitio?-este se tiró un poco hacia el lado y Sans se acomodó boca arriba con las manos en su pecho-bueno… ¿qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó con calma.

-¿prometes no reírte?-preguntó inseguro, eso sí, sin levantar la cabeza de la cama, Sans aceptó-me gusta la vecina-en ese momento, algo en Sans se perturbó.

-bu… bueno…-trago saliva-¿y, que te hace pensar eso?-preguntó con miedo.

-bueno… ella me besó… y me gustó…-Sans suspiró y se levantó de la cama, acarició la cabeza de Paps y dijo…

-solo haz lo que diga tu corazón-luego salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sans se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, sonrió de una manera tétrica apretando los puños con fuerza.

-pero… será zorra.

La noche se había hecho presente en la ciudad y el frio calaba hasta los huesos a los ciudadanos. Hapsta salió de casa un momento para ir a tirar la basura. Bajó las escaleras y allí se encontró con un tipo más bajo que ella apoyado en la pared.

-hey Hapsta-saludó de con sus dos dedos en la frente, mostrando su sonrisa habitual.

-oh, hola Sans-saludó ella con una sonrisita, luego siguió su camino.

-permíteme que te abra la puerta-pidió el haciendo la acción pronunciada, ella le agradeció y salió por la puerta-perdona Hapsta, puedo acompañarte, debo hablar de algo contigo-le resultó algo extraña la petición pero aceptó.

Caminaron hasta el otro lado de la calle y allí él le abrió la basura y ella inició la conversación.

-y… ¿de qué querías hablar Sans?-llamó ella, el más bajo suspiró.

-dime Hapsta… ¿Qué te parece mi hermano?-a ella le sorprendió la pregunta, pero lo meditó unos instantes.

-es muy bueno, la verdad, es cariñoso, atento…-entonces rio un poco, sorprendiendo al chico-y muy divertido-rio ella, Sans sonrió un poco ya mas tranquilo, no parecía mala chica.

-bueno…-dijo el dándose la vuelta camino al piso-ha sido un placer hablar de esto contigo-explicó marchándose.

-oye Sans-llamó ella, el chico se dio media vuelta para ponerle atención-dile a Paps que mañana si os invito a cenar-luego ella guiñó un ojo, Sans suspiró.

-dalo por hecho.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó aun con sueño, trató de seguir durmiendo pero por alguna extraña razón le fue imposible. Se levantó y se fue directa al sofá, allí prendió el televisor dejando ver uno de los programas del corazón, así que decidió verlo por mera curiosidad. La falta de información relevante en el programa hizo que casi se durmiera, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-¿Dónde está Metatton EX?-preguntaba el hombre que presentaba el programa, eso la hizo despejarse-algunos de nuestros recaudadores de información lo están investigando y…-dejó de prestar atención cambiando de canal.

-pff… ¿recaudadores de información? Una forma bonita de referirse a los paparazzi-se quejó ella.

-ya te digo-se quejo Napsta apareciendo de la nada sentado en el sofá, asustando a la mayor.

-¿y tú de donde sales renacuajo?-preguntó algo aturdida, él la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-pues de la cama-dijo simplemente, Metatton se dio una FacePalm mental.

-¿porque despierto tan temprano?-el niño pareció meditarlo unos segundos, con cara de pena cogió la mano de su hermana-¿ocurre algo?-se palpaba la preocupación en su voz.

-he tenido una pesadilla-Hapsta se enterneció a la vez que se preocupó por la manera en que lo dijo.

-¿puedo saber de que trataba?-preguntó poniendo su brazo alrededor del pequeño.

-soñaba que tu ya no estabas, que me quedaba solo… que te ibas con papa y mama-explicó el intentando aguantar las lagrimas. Hapsta lo abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente, provocando que el empezara a llorar.

-tranquilo…-susurraba-no voy a irme a ningún lado…-el pequeño hundió la cabeza en el pecho de ella-ni tampoco va a pasarme nada-Napsta dejo de llorar y sonrió levemente al oír eso.

-¿lo prometes?-preguntó el colocándose bien en el sofá.

-lo prometo my Darling-dijo ella guiñándole el ojo.

 _ **Y al día siguiente se murió.**_

 _ **Nah mentira, este capítulo es medio de relleno por asi decirlo, ya que no sabia como pasar de una escena a otra, ya que ahora empezara parte de lo importante. Mini spoiler, Metatton y Paps avanzarán un paso en su relación (; nos vemos.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hapsta estaba maquillándose delante del espejo del baño, habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Sans y su pequeña charla y después de un par de llamadas y bla bla bla habían podido por fin concretar una cena ella y los hermanos esqueleto, claramente el pequeño Napsta también estaba invitado pero al parecer él no estaba muy conforme con la idea.

-¿y porque tengo que ir con esta ropa?-preguntaba el niño tratando de acomodarse la ropa tan ajustada que llevaba.

-porque es un restaurante muy caro y tenemos que causar una buena impresión-tras decir aquello acomodó su lápiz labial.

-¿puedo quedarme en casa?-preguntó no muy conforme con la respuesta.

-no, he hecho una reserva para una mesa de cuatro personas y vamos a ser cuatro personas-explicó de forma severa.

-jo…-dio una patadita al aire fastidiado y se fue de la habitación con algo de fastidio.

Una vez ambos preparados llamaron a la puerta, siendo abierta por Hapsta la cual sonrió ante su invitado, Papyrus estaba ante ella con un elegante atuendo de color anaranjado y corbata negra.

-buenas noches Hapsta, te ves muy bien-saludó el albino de forma animada.

-lo mismo digo Papyrus, ¡Napsta, nos vamos!-llamó ella al niño, desde la puerta vio como se levantaba perezosamente del sofá-por cierto Papyrus…-llamó ella captando la atención del más alto-¿dónde está tu hermano?-el albino rasco su nuca algo avergonzado.

-temo decirte que mi hermano a sufrido uno de sus golpes de sueño y no creo que despierte en un par de días-Hapsta quiso asesinar al albino bajo en ese momento pero también sintió algo de pena por él.

-ya estoy aquí-anunció el pequeño apareciendo en la puerta.

-bien, vámonos-todos bajaron las escaleras y al salir por la puerta encontraron un precioso coche rojo descapotable-wow, ¿este coche es tuyo Paps?-preguntó la chica impresionada.

-NYEHEHEHE, si, este es el coche del gran Papyrus, fue un regalo de mi padre cuando me saque el carnet, bien todos arriba-Hapsta y Papyrus subieron delante mientras Napsta se sentaba detrás Hapsta estaba maquillándose delante del espejo del baño, habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro con Sans y su pequeña charla y después de un par de llamadas y bla bla bla habían podido por fin concretar una cena ella y los hermanos esqueleto, claramente el pequeño Napsta también estaba invitado pero al parecer él no estaba muy conforme con la idea.

-¿y porque tengo que ir con esta ropa?-preguntaba el niño tratando de acomodarse la ropa tan ajustada que llevaba.

-porque es un restaurante muy caro y tenemos que causar una buena impresión-tras decir aquello acomodó su lápiz labial.

-¿puedo quedarme en casa?-preguntó no muy conforme con la respuesta.

-no, he pagado para una mesa de cuatro personas y vamos a ser cuatro personas-explicó de forma severa.

-jo…-dio una patadita al aire fastidiado y se fue de la habitación con algo de fastidio.

Una vez ambos preparados llamaron a la puerta, siendo abierta por Hapsta la cual sonrió ante su invitado, Papyrus estaba ante ella con un elegante atuendo de color anaranjado y corbata negra.

-buenas noches Hapsta, te ves muy bien-saludó el albino de forma animada.

-lo mismo digo Papyrus, ¡Napsta, nos vamos!-llamó ella al niño, desde la puerta vio como se levantaba perezosamente del sofá-por cierto Papyrus…-llamó ella captando la atención del más alto-¿dónde está tu hermano?-el albino rasco su nuca algo avergonzado.

-temo decirte que mi hermano a sufrido uno de sus golpes de sueño y no creo que despierte en un par de días-Hapsta quiso asesinar al albino bajo en ese momento pero también sintió algo de pena por él.

-ya estoy aquí-anunció el pequeño apareciendo en la puerta.

-bien, vámonos-todos bajaron las escaleras y al salir por la puerta encontraron un precioso coche rojo descapotable-wow, ¿este coche es tuyo Paps?-preguntó la chica impresionada.

-NYEHEHEHE, si, este es el coche del gran Papyrus, fue un regalo de mi padre cuando me saque el carnet, bien todos arriba-Hapsta y Papyrus subieron delante mientras Napsta se sentaba detrás, entonces el albino arrancó el coche pero solo unos metros más allá este dio un respingo y se detuvo en seco-¡maldición!-gritó Papyrus enfadado.

-¿ocurre algo?-dijo preguntó Hapsta preocupada.

-no nada, es solo que a veces tiene estos fallos, solo tengo que…-volvió a arrancar el coche pero este no respondía.

-prueba a dejarlo en punto muerto-pidió la chica tratando de ayudar.

-eso intento pero…-mientras estos dos discutían el pequeño Napsta aprovechó que el capó del coche estaba bajado para escabullirse y volver a casa, una vez estuvo abajo aprovecho que la puerta estaba abierta para entrar en el edificio. El coche volvió a funcionar por fin-demonios, ya era hora-se quejaba el chico, y entonces volvió a emprender su camino.

El camino fue bastante callado, ni Papyrus ni Hapsta hablaron en todo el trayecto y Napsta claramente no estaba ahí para charlar mucho, una vez llegados a donde Hapsta le había indicado, este era un enorme hotel restaurante llamado el MTT Resort, uno de los muchos hoteles que la discografía de Hapsta había esparcido por el mundo.

-¿segura que es aquí?-preguntó el asombrado.

-claro, vamos-dijo bajando del auto, mientras el albino estaba patidifuso ante la idea de poder comer en quizás el restaurante más caro de toda la comarca-¡maldición!-gritó Hapsta de repente.

-que… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó mirando hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que el niño no estaba en su asiento-¿Dónde está tu hermano?-preguntó extrañado.

-eso me pregunto yo-dijo enfurecida, saco su teléfono móvil de su bolso y empezó a marcar el numero de su casa, seguro que se habría escabullido para no ir, pero sonó el contestador-maldito crio…-susurró para sí misma-¿sabe qué? Olvídate de él, vamos a cenar tú y yo-dijo llevada por la rabia, pero para Papyrus aquello era una condena, no soportaría estar solo que aquella chica tanto tiempo-¿bajas o no?

-s… ¡sí!-no lo pensó mas, bajo del coche de inmediato ya que le daba más miedo la reacción que pudiera tener en aquel momento que quedarse a solas con aquella chica.

Entraron ambos en aquel lugar y cuando llegaron a recepción un hombre los atendió detrás de un pequeño mostrador.

-buenas noches, había reservado una mesa a nombre de Hapsta Blook-no le daba miedo decir su verdadero nombre en aquel lugar, en esos lugares nadie la conocía como persona.

-bien, déjeme que lo compruebe…-el hombre miró en un librillo que tenia encima del mostrador-si evidentemente, pero tengo una duda, aquí pone que la reserva es para cuatro, ¿esperan a alguien?-la chica rió de manera nerviosa.

-perdone pero… ha habido un contratiempo y al final seremos solo 2, ¿podría cancelar esa mesa y ponernos otra?-el hombre miró su agenda y empezó a revisar las mesas ocupadas.

-sí, ningún problema, pueden pasar-ambos suspiraron aliviados y pasaron hacia el comedor, por suerte así no le saldría tan caro-¡hey, oiga!-llamó muy alarmado el hombre, Hapsta se detuvo junto a Paps aterrorizada ¿la habrían descubierto? Modificó levemente su cara haciendo gestos y se dio la vuelta con un "¿sí?" el hombre cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una más tranquila-na… nada… la había confundido con otra persona-bingo, ella rió nerviosa y siguió su camino, aquello estuvo cerca.

-bien, ya estamos aquí-dijo Hapsta sentándose en la mesa, estuvieron allí unos minutos a la espera de que les trajeran el menú, ella observaba el lugar con la decoración que este incluía, su discográfica había construido unos 125 hoteles de esos alrededor del mundo, y de todos los MTT en los que había estado, aquel era el más bonito, en medio del comedor había una fuente con una escultura del emoticono de su marca, un robot con forma de caja con brazos y una pantalla en el centro, nunca le gusta ese logo ya que era muy simple y poco bonito. Papyrus por su lado estaba muy nervioso, ya apartando el hecho de que estaba a solas con Hapsta era más bien que todo aquello era muy caro y fuera de su presupuesto, ¿Cuánto se habría gastado ella en aquella cena? Y pensar que en un inicio iban a ser cuatro personas, se encogía de vergüenza.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó ella asustándolo de repente.

-¿eh? Yo… hem… yo quería decirte que…-en aquel momento aparecieron los camareros dejándoles las cartas para que pidieran.

-gracias-dijo despidiéndose de los camareros-¿Qué ibas a decirme Papy?-el chico suspiró, no podía hacerlo.

-nada dejalo…-dijo con pena extrañando a Hapsta, entonces abrió la carta y se dio cuenta de los enormes precios que había en aquel hotel, ¡por un bistec pedían unos 30 dólares! Paps estaba flipando.

-papyrus…-llamó ella con pena al ver la reacción que había puesto-¿te sientes bien?-el negaba rotundamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en su carta, pero la cara del albino lo decía todo-estás incómodo ¿cierto?-el chico cerró de repente su menú riendo nerviosamente.

-¡incomodo! ¡¿Quién esta incomodo?! ¡El gran Papyrus no está incomodo! NYEHEHEHE…-y entonces volvió a hundir su rostro en la carta.

-Papy…-dijo ella de forma suave cogiendo su mano, poniendo al de pelo blanco colorado-no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, dime… ¿Qué ocurre?-Paps suspiró resignado, derrotado y avergonzado.

-veras Hapsta, esto… esto no es lo que tenía en mente, esto… esto no es para mí y además…-trató de callarse antes de fastidiarla.

-que, dime-dijo ella de forma suave.

-no esperaba que estuviéramos los dos solos-ella se separó levemente de él con una cara indescriptible-¡pe… perdona no quería…!-ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas confundiéndolo-que… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó avergonzado.

-oh Paps… eres muy tierno…-decía entre risas, a lo que él también se sumo. Una vez ambos dejaron de reír ella tuvo una idea-¿sabes qué? Veo que no te gusta estar aquí, ¿quieres que nos vayamos de fiesta por ahí?-susurró de forma traviesa.

-pero abras pagado para nada-la chica sonrió de forma malvada al oír aquello.

-¿Quién dice que haya pagado algo aun querido?-

Salieron del lugar corriendo seguidos por algunos trabajadores del lugar, una vez dentro del coche Paps lo arrancó y seguidamente cerró el capó evitando así que los atrapasen, una vez estuvieron los suficientemente lejos ambos se pusieron a reír.

-casi no se dan cuenta-decía ella entre carcajadas.

-te dije que era mala idea-decía con una sonrisita.

-vamos, fue divertido-tras aquello Papyrus paró en un aparcamiento-¿porque paramos?-él se bajó y seguidamente le abrió la puerta a ella-uy… que caballeroso-decía de forma picara.

-bueno, si tu lo dices-rió el ayudándola a pararse del auto-bien, este es el local de una amiga de Grillby-dijo el mostrando el lugar delante de ella.

-¿el chico alérgico al agua?-preguntó ella.

-si… el chico alérgico al agua, ¿en fin entramos?-ella le ofreció su mano y juntos entraron al lugar.

 _ **Hey… ¡No por favor en la cara no!**_

 _ **Bien, se que dije que durante verano escribiría mucho pero me ha sido imposible, han ocurrido muchas cosas a lo largo de este que me han imposibilitado el escribir, aparte de que tenía otro proyecto que escribir, y siento decirles que para mí es mucho más importante el otro que este. Pero no padezcan, me es imposible dejar este fic, ya que amo esta pareja. Una vez más quiero pedir perdón a la gente que esperaba con ansias este capítulo, pero el próximo esta mas cerca de lo que creen no sufran.**_

 _ **¡BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

El local era seudo-gótico con una iluminación muy pobre y oscura que le daba un toque de penumbra al lugar, el techo estaba repleto de decoración de arañas y otras criaturas de la noche. Mientras de fondo se escuchaba el tema del momento cambiada ligeramente a modo de remix para que sonara más lúgubre, era un lugar increíble.

-¡menudo sitio!-dijo Hapsta alucinando, la música era genial y el ambiente pegaba totalmente con esta.

-¡sabia que te gustaría!-gritó Papyrus para oírse por encima de la música, Hapsta cogió de la mano a Paps llevándolo hacia la pista de baile de forma animada, una vez allí ella empezó a bailar incitándolo a que él hiciera lo mismo-¡no, no Hapsta, yo no bailo!-la del mechón morado cogió al albino por las manos y lo atrajo hacia ella moviendo sus manos junto con las suyas al ritmo de la música-¡¿te lo digo enserio soy muy malo, en esto?!-ella hizo caso omiso a los avisos y advertencias y siguió moviéndose junto a él.

-¡ves como no eres tan malo!-decía animada, entonces soltó sus manos y el siguió moviéndolas automáticamente, en ese momento Papyrus empezó a no solo mover sus manos sino también sus pies y seguidamente sus caderas-¡así se hace Papy!-animó esta.

Sans despertó de repente al oír rugir su estomago, se levantó de la cama de forma perezosa y caminó somnoliento hasta la cocina-veamos donde estas pequeño…-se decía a sí mismo-¡aja! Aquí estas-alargando la mano lo más que pudo logró coger un hot dog que había guardado para una emergencia-bien _cold dog_ … ahora esto es entre tú y yo-fue a darle un bocado deteniéndose en el último momento-creo que le falta algo…-dijo con una mano en la barbilla-¡claro!-celebró chasqueando los dedos-kétchup, como he podido olvidarlo-volvió a abrir el refrigerador buscando aquella sustancia de dioses-vamos, se que tiene que estar por aquí…-pasaron varios minutos hasta que el pequeño albino se diera por vencido, así que derrotado se fue hasta el sofá y allí se dispuso a comer su _cold dog,_ deteniéndose de nuevo en el último instante-puedo ir al bar de Grillby a ver si me presta un poco de kétchup, claro, es una buena idea Sans, de nada Sans eres un genio, oh me alago jajaja-una vez terminada la broma volvió a depositar el comestible en su lugar de reposo y con su sudadera puesta se dispuso a irse.

Veía sorprendido lo que tenía frente a su puerta, el pequeño de la chica de enfrente estaba dormido sobre el felpudo, Sans se preguntó qué demonios hacia ahí. Es más, se preguntaba que debía hacer él ahora, una parte de él decía " _lárgate de ahí, no es asunto tuyo, no quieres problemas"_ pero otra más honrada decía _"debes hacer algo, a lo mejor está herido o a pasado algo"._ Por una vez, Sans hizo caso a su lado responsable y se agachó al lado del niño y lo zarandeó levemente.

-mphm…-gruñó levemente mientras se despertaba, una vez se fijo en quien había ahí con el reaccionó-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Napsta confundido.

-eso debería preguntarte yo kiddo, ¿sabes que dormir en un felpudo no es bueno para la espalda cierto?-el pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-mi hermana ha ido a esa cena que habíais planeado pero yo no tenía ganas de ir, y como la única llave de la casa la tiene mi hermana pues aquí estoy-y dicho aquello volvió a acostarse tratando de volverse a dormir.

-¿no quieres pasar?-preguntó Sans, el pequeño abrió un ojo.

-un hombre mayor y de aspecto tenebroso invita a un niño pequeño, el cual está completamente solo, a entrar a su casa… ¿no te parece sospechoso?-respondió Napsta, Sans por su parte sonrió divertido.

-¿a ti te lo parece?-bromeó él ante la graciosa descripción de su persona, Napsta se sentó sobre el felpudo y pareció pensarlo.

-no…-respondió de forma simple.

-pues andando-

Happsta y Papyrus hablaban animadamente sobre la barra de la discoteca, ambos hablaban de vivencias divertidas pero el que más hablaba era el albino-y entonces el vago de Sans me dijo _"¿quieres pasar un mal rato?"-_ imitó Paps a su hermano poniendo una voz grave como en aquella vez.

-jajaja, tu hermano es todo un personaje-entonces ella notó que tenia la boca algo reseca, así que encarándose hacia el barman más cercano pidió dos cubatas-yo uno de Vodka con limonada, y tú qué quieres Paps-este negó nervioso.

-solo un vaso de agua por favor, no soporto bien el alcohol-explicó algo avergonzado, Hapsta se impresionó al oír aquello.

-oh vamos Paps, una copa no te hará nada, estamos de fiesta, diviértete un poco-aquello ultimo lo dijo dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-es que yo…-trató de decir pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-vaya, vaya… así que el Gran Papyrus tiene miedo de una copita de alcohol-bromeó ella de forma coqueta.

-el Gran Papyrus no le teme a nada-dijo lleno de coraje.

-señor, tengo más clientes a los que servir, decídase ya-pidió el barman arto de tanto teatro.

-de acuerdo-el albino se levantó de la mesa y con la mano en alto dio su orden-¡camarero, quiero lo más fuerte que tengan en la despensa!-entonces de repente una ovación se dirigió hacia el albino.

Cinco minutos después ambos jóvenes estaban en la parte trasera del establecimiento, mientras algunos ruidos extraños se oían en el callejón, ruidos de fluidos entrando y saliendo sin parar. Así es, Papyrus estaba vomitando junto a un contenedor.

-joder… pues es verdad que no soportas bien el alcohol-dijo Hapsta medio abrió dándole pequeñas palmaditas a su amigo, un par de minutos después este levanto la cabeza aun apoyándose en la pared-¿te sientes mejor?-la respuesta llegó rápido, el chico empezó a vomitar de nuevo. Cuando por fin se encontró mejor ambos se sentaron en el borde de la acera sin saber que decir.

-siento haber arruinado la noche Hapsta-dijo él apenado, ella negó.

-no ha sido culpa tuya, yo fui la que te tentó a beber tres tandas mas-entonces subió las piernas y hundió la cara en su rodillas-supongo que soy una gilipollas-él la cogió de la perilla y lo obligó a mirarle, este la sonreía con dulzura.

-no eres una gilipollas, eres la chica mas fantástica del mundo-ella sonrió enternecida al oír aquello, Hapsta sujetó la mano de él contra su mejilla fría y cerró los ojos.

-oye-llamó ella sin cambiar de posición-¿cómo volvemos? Ninguno está en condiciones de conducir y no es que estemos precisamente cerca de casa-Papyrus miró el pavimento en busca de una solución.

-no quiero sonar mal… pero a tres calles de aquí hay un motel, podríamos… podríamos pasar la noche allí-explicó ruborizado, ella sin previo aviso empezó a reír.

-vaya, vaya…-dijo acercándose al rostro de su acompañante con una sonrisa ladeada-al parecer hasta el ángel más puro tiene sus oscuros deseos-el albino se quedó de piedra al oír aquello-¡te estoy tomando el pelo!-dijo apartándose de él riendo-¿en serio te lo habías creído? jajaja-el pobre Paps no sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, una vez se calmó ella volvió a mirarle-oye Papy, eres un chico estupendo y sé que no tienes maldad para pensar en esas cosas-el susodicho dio un suspiro mental al oír aquello-y lo del motel…-se ruborizó al tener que decir aquello-pues no me parece mala idea-

Sans se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, pero para su sorpresa Napsta no se sentaba-¿algún problema chico?-el niño jugueteaba con el cierre de su chaqueta.

-pu… ¿puedo sentarme?-tartamudeó lleno de vergüenza, Sans dio varias palmaditas a su lado en el mueble invitando al pequeño a sentarse y así lo hizo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sans empezó a tener sueño, en ese momento sintió algo chocar con su brazo, miró en esa dirección viendo como el pequeño se había quedado dormido sobre su brazo, sonrió al ver tal gesto, alargó su brazo libre hacia una manta que había en un mueble a su lado y arropó a ambos. Y así se acomodó y ambos se durmieron en aquella pose.

-supongo que el _cold dog_ puede esperar-dijo antes de dormirse.

 _ **Feliz navidad Familia!**_

 _ **Y feliz año nuevo por adelantado, quiero agradecer a todo mundo por el apoyo que tiene este pequeño fic a pesar de prolongarse tanto los capítulos. La verdad tengo el tiempo pero no las ganas ni la inspiración.**_

 _ **Pero a pesar de todo os aseguro que no voy a dejar este fic ya que es mi mejor proyecto.**_

 _ **Finalmente gracias de nuevo, sois los mejores.**_

 _¡bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

Metatton abrió los ojos con pesadez, quería seguir durmiendo pero el hecho de tener un abrupto dolor de cabeza se lo impedía. Trató de levantarse pero algo se lo impidió, giró la cabeza levemente descubriendo que el albino la estaba abrazando por la cintura, sonrió levemente al ver aquella escena tan tierna. Volvió a acostarse esta vez mirando hacia el chico, se fijo en su pecho, pálido y levemente musculado, se fijó en su rostro tan relajado y… Espera un momento… pensó ella, volvió la vista a su pecho dándose cuenta de que él estaba en ropa interior, y extrañamente ella también. Se levantó de inmediato de manera muy abrupta, despertando así a Papyrus el cual se extrañó al verla tan asustada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó sentándose sobre la cama, ella parcia buscar algo por toda la habitación.

-¿Dónde está mi vestido?-preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, trataba de no mirarlo directamente mientras ella cubría su cuerpo con sus manos. El albino señaló extrañado hacia un pequeño mueble que había en la habitación, Hapsta corrió hacia el lugar recogiendo la prenda de encima del mueble para después tratar de ponérselo con mucha prisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó él mientras se levantaba.

-¡No te acerques!-alzó la voz asustándolo, ella estaba de espaldas a él mientras aun trataba de ponerse el vestido, Papyrus solo se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al suelo.

-Oye nosotros…-no alcanzó a terminar.

-¡Cállate!-gritó ella desconsolada estando al borde de las lagrimas-cállate por favor, esto ya es muy duro para mí-explicó con un enorme pesar en sus palabras. El albino volvió a bajar la mirada, no iba a escucharlo, no en ese estado así que decidió callar.

Finalmente supo que se había ido al escuchar la puerta cerrándose de un portazo.

Napsta abrió los ojos somnoliento, miró a su alrededor al ver que no se encontraba en su cama recordando lo sucedido anoche al ver a Sans durmiendo a su lado. Se quitó la manta que lo cubría con delicadeza y se levantó tratando de no despertar al mayor, misión fallida. Sans se despertó viendo al pequeño levantarse-¿estás bien?-preguntó el mayor el niño asintió.

-Ya me iba a casa, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí esta noche-agradeció el niño, Sans se levantó del sofá para después crujir los huesos de su espalda.

-Deja te acompañe-tras eso ambos estaban delante de la puerta del piso del más joven, Sans llamó al timbre y ambos esperaron a que les abrieran la puerta pero esto no sucedió-algo ocurre aquí-dijo Sans para sí mismo, pero aquello no evitó que Napsta también oyera aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó curioso.

-En una situación normal creería que tu hermana a salido o algo, pero tampoco he escuchado llegar a Paps, esto me preocupa-en ese momento unos pasos se escucharon subir por las escaleras, ambos miraron al lugar viendo como la chica del mechón morado subía las escaleras rompiendo en lagrimas.

-¡Hapsta!-gritó preocupado el menor corriendo a ver que le ocurría a su hermana-¡¿Hapsta que te ocurre?! ¡¿Estas herida?!-la chica abrazó al niño dejándolo sorprendido.

-Soy una tonta… soy una estúpida…-decía llena de dolor.

-Hapsta…-susurró Napsta con pesar, abrazó a su hermana llorando él levemente también-tranquila, todo va a estar bien-le decía dándole pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

-Oye chica ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Sans preocupado, ella lo miró durante un segundo y agachó la mirada.

-Napsta, vamos dentro-ordenó ahora con una voz más fría.

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!-dijo alzando la voz asustando al pequeño, así que despidiéndose con la mano de Sans entró en la casa con su hermana. Sans se quedo ahí un par de minutos después de aquello, pero al ver que su hermano no llegaba volvió dentro queriendo esperarlo allí.

Papyrus llegó a casa casi por el mediodía, lentamente subió las escaleras hasta su piso y una vez arriba vio la puerta de enfrente a la suya, ¿habría vuelto ya a casa? Suspiró ante aquellos pensamientos. Abrió la puerta de su casa y une vez entró se quedó mirando la puerta un par de segundos hasta que por fin se decidió en dar un golpe a esta tratando de quitarse el mal genio-soy un cobarde-susurró con amargura. Avanzó por el piso hasta llegar a la cocina encontrando ahí a su hermano sentado en la mesa de la habitación comiendo un Hot Dog, estos no se dijeron nada, mientras Sans comía en silencio Papyrus se dirigió a un armario para coger un vaso y llenarlo con agua del grifo.

-Ella ya ha vuelto-explicó Sans con a boca llena, el menor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al oír aquello-¿Qué le hiciste Paps?-preguntó Sans sin mirarlo, este no respondió-he dicho… ¿Qué le hiciste Paps?-el nombrado empezó a temblar dejando ver que estaba llorando.

-Soy un cobarde-susurró apoyándose en el lavamanos. Sans suspiró y apoyó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Así que es lo que creía-dijo con algo de pesar, pero Papyrus negó levemente extrañando a su hermano.

-No me acosté con ella-dijo sorprendiendo al más bajo.

-E… entonces… ¿porque dices que eres un cobarde?-Papyrus lo miró con varias lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Porque me acobardé y no tuve el valor de explicárselo…-cerró los ojos con fuerza-y ahora la he perdido-Sans se sorprendió ante aquellas declaraciones, pero sonrió al ver que solo se trataba de un malentendido.

-Tranqui bro…-dijo abrazando al más alto-todo va a solucionarse-


End file.
